


Of Cats And Kids

by Persephonee



Series: My half baked au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cats man, they get cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonee/pseuds/Persephonee
Summary: Keith comes home to find two surprise new additions to the family.





	Of Cats And Kids

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t really have an explanation for this one. It kind of just happened when I started to think of It’s Raining so yeah.

It had been Lance’s idea. The Cuban man first got the notion when May had been playing with her stuffed tiger on the couch. He knew Keith won’t agree to it without explicit support from the kids, so he’d mentioned it, offhandedly, to Keith in the car, one day when the family was driving home from school, and the then four year old May, had grabbed hold of the idea.

 

“Kitty! Kitty!” She exclaimed, waving her hands around wildly.

 

Cam ducked in order to avoid being brained. Lance just laughed. “Someone seems to like that idea!” He said, glancing over to his husband, who was glaring with no real ill intent. 

 

“You did this on purpose,” he stated and turned away, pouting. Lance just smiled and stayed silent. Keith was right, of course. He’d known that May would love that idea. Her love of all felines had been made known the second they adopted her.

 

“I’d like to get a cat,” Cam’s voice chimes in from the back seat. Lance whooped in victory sowing out May’s chorus of ‘kitty, kitty’. Keith simply sighed, but smiled nonetheless. He loved cats. 

 

It wasn’t brought up again until about two weeks later. Keith came home, one Saturday evening to giggling coming from the living room. The raven haired man went to investigate to find his family sitting on the floor laughing as cooing at two tiny kittens, one the silvery blue color of a Russian Blue cat and the other and orange Tabby. “Daddy!” May exclaimed and rushed over to hug his legs. 

 

“Hey princess! Is there something you’d like to tell me?” Keith asked, patting her head and looking pointedly at his husband. Lance simply smiled brightly and continued to pet the small Russian Blue in his lap. 

 

“Papa took us to the shelter today!” Cam supplied, helpfully. “He said you’d be ok with it.”

 

“Did he now?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow and side eyeing Lance. The tanned man smiled nervously and waved.  

 

May and Cam nodded and looked back and forth between their parents then shared a look, suddenly afraid they wouldn’t be allowed to keep the cats. “We wanted to surprise you daddy!” 

 

May had detached herself from Keith’s leg and was now sitting by the tabby, reaching out to scratch behind its ears. Then suddenly three pairs of puppy dog eyes were pointed at him, as if he needed convincing. “I love it, princess.”

 

“Yay!” Lance cheered. Keith went to sit next to the tanned man and scratched behind the cat’s ears. The kitten purred. 

 

“So what are their names?” he asked. 

 

“That’s Bluejay,” Cam said pointing to the cat in Lance’s lap, “and that’s Marmalade.”

 

Cam indicated the orange Tabby, who had made it into May’s lap. The small girl was petting the tiny creature with reverence. It was probably the most adorable scene Keith had ever witnessed. “Cam, do you want to go get the toys we bought?” Lance asked, leaning his head against Keith’s shoulder. 

 

The seven year old raced off to gather the items from a plastic bag. There was a feather that hung from a string on a stick, a ball, and a laser pointer. Cam started pointing the laser around the room, and Marmalade took interest, racing around, trying to catch the red dot. Without the kitten in her lap, May scooted over to where Bluejay was blinking up at her from Lance’s lap. The small, caramel haired girl held the feather toy and in no time, Bluejay was jumping up to catch it. 

 

After a while both kids and kittens alike grew tired and fell asleep right there on the floor. Lance and Keith shared a silent smile at the downright adorable scene. 

 

“We should get them in bed,” Keith commented softly. 

 

Lance nodded and went to pick up May. Keith followed suite with Cam and each carried them to their respective rooms. Marmalade and Bluejay woke and took interest in these activities. The two cats followed the couple into their room. Lance and Keith looked at each other a moment and came to a silent agreement. They both took their clothes and changed in the attached bathroom. Neither wanted kittens to watch them change even if they didn’t understand what they were seeing. The couple came back into the main bedroom and got comfortable in their own bed. The cats joined them, curling up together at the foot of the bed. Keith kissed Lance on the forehead and settled in, his head nestled into the crook of his husband’s neck. A soft smile crept onto Lance’s face as they both drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This au is a series so, comment something you’d like to see or hit me up on tumblr [Here](https://queenofbinge.tumblr.com)


End file.
